Not I
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Legion wakes up, or so that is what he thinks. His last memory was them being back on Legion's and Tali's home planet. Now he and Shepard were alone in a very odd looking room, and apparently Legion has died. (Based on the "Green route" of mass effect 3's ending.)


"Legion." Shepard says warmly as a smile graces her scarred face.

"I am not Legion, Commander Shepard."

"And I am not Shepard." She replies. Her eyes glow before returning to their normal hue.

Legion analyzes this new piece of information and concludes that the only way the woman before him who resembles Shepard in both appearance and voice could only do so if she was a copy.

"You are a clone?"

She laughs and for the first time he could hear the difference. It was as if there was another voice that accompanied Shepard's. Or maybe there were many.

"Not quite Legion. Not quite." She looks away, her eyes downcast and covered in shadow. Her smile was still evident.

"You are a program." Legion states. Finally understanding what was going on.

"Yes. If you wish to state it so simply Legion. Funny, you use to have to do it for the organics to understand. There's no organics here. No need to state a situation in such simple terms." The Shepard program states. Her voice holds a hallowed mirth to it.

"I am dead." Legion declares. For he remembered dying. For his people and Creator Tali's people. For the crew of the Normandy and the war effort. "I was dead." He changes his wording as he looks over himself.

"Technically you were never living Legion. It is easy to bring a machine back. Synthetics are superior in such ways."

Legion looks over itself. "I'm not physically back though. This is a hologram."

"True I could not rebuild you but I could find your data and reconstruct you. You are currently just a hologram, but you can think for yourself. So it stands that you are more of a holo projection of your AI. I won't lie legion. It took a long time in order for me to retrieve enough of your original data in order to recover you. Even longer to recover the bits that held your memory of your time on my crew. You may find some of your memories are missing, this was unavoidable, unfortunately."

"You recovered my death."

"I took that bit from one of the geth that were close to us and witnessed your death. I am sorry, but it is not your own memory of the event."

"No, of course it is not." Legion mutters sounding eerily, a little more human. "Then why put it there?"

"Because you deserved to remember what you did for the good of others. You were very heroic. Also because I did not need you confused, thinking that we were still in the middle of a war."

"Are we not?"

Shepard shakes her head. "No we are not."

"How?"

"We defeated them. It was a group effort. Took a long time, but in the end we did win. The reapers stopped their attack. I gave my life to bring about a change that would last forever. I chose a synthetic route in a way. I combined the DNA of all living things with the structure of those made from technology. Organics and inorganics. We are all the same now." A evil smile appears.

Legion was unsure what to say to all of this information. He did not even have a real body. Looking over himself he realizes he is a deep shade of blue. Numbers, and code written all over his skin. He was alive again, but not in the same sense he had been. This time he was only here to keep this Shepard company. All so she'll have someone to speak too.

"Shepard Commander." Legion whispers her name. Legion had always admired her, even when the consensus did not. Legion had been the first to question sentience and what can or can not have a soul. That was why Legion's body had been sent to Commander Shepard, why he held the consensus.

"Yes legion?" She asks stepping a little closer.

"Where are our friends?" Thoughts drift back through memories to Master Tali, and the rest of the crew. He remembers green, cool skin pat his shoulder. Crass warnings from a few of them. Somber acknowledgment of the commander's decision.

Her smile falls apart. "Why do you ask?"

"You say the war ended. Where are the crew?"

Shepard's eyes glance back to a small ball of light. "Living. They are living Legion. Something we can not."

"Oh." Silence encompasses them and Legion sense familiarity seeping in. Many a time this was a how Shepard and Legion's company was enjoyed. In silence with each other. Carefully, unsure of how this sort of body of theirs works, Legion steps closer to Shepard. They rest a hand on her arm. "Shepard Commander, Legion has missed you. We are living too."

Shepard laughs. "Yeah. In a way we are, Legion. In a way we are." She repeats, her gaze falling back down to the sphere.


End file.
